


No Excuses

by Midoki



Series: Attention: Teenagers. Read With Caution! [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoki/pseuds/Midoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with one of the student council members, Cassandra. She got to know the couple through Aveline and immediately fell into the depths of shipping-hell.<br/>From that point on, "FenHawke" quickly gained popularity.</p><p>Fenris might not even be opposed to all this ruckus, if he was in fact dating Hawke.</p><p>- In which Isabella, Varric and Merrill run a fanclub; Hawle keeps quiet and Fenris is pissed off; and the whole school ships FenHawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're happy c:

Fenris may or may not have a crush on Hawke up to the point where he's confronted with disgustingly overwhelming emotions, forcing him to seek Hawke's company and listen to each of his stupidly random sentences.

He doesn't know how to deal with it.

The shared morning coffee has become a thing over time. To save some money, Hawke has bought each of them a thermo cup, filling it up each morning and bringing it to their meet-up spot.

Fenris' cup is black with Mabari dogs on it, Hawke's own is covered in ridiculous little cartoon dragons.

The routine is still the same this morning. It's cold as hell, freezing even, making Fenris appreciate the hot beverage even more.

"Thanks." His answer is muffled by the woollen scarf around his neck. He usually does not care too much about unnecessary politeness (and in this case it's definitely unnecessary since he receives Hawke's coffee five times a week), but he feels the need to be friendly with Hawke.

Hawke always accepts his gratitude with a smile.

 

 

"I ship it!" Isabella screams. "I swear, you're my otp!"

As it turns out, she is a fangirl. Fenris is not quite sure whether to be surprised or not. For that makes her a nerd, ruining her high school reputation - then again, she doesn't exactly care about other people's opinions.

To be fair, Isabella is more into the ships than anything else, but that doesn't change the fact that she's part of quite many fandoms. And while she apparently owns a whole Armada of those ships, "FenHawke" has become her absolute favourite.

Furthermore, they have become somewhat of a celebrity.

Hawke's friends seemingly know him very well, thus shipped them both since the very first day - some in a passive, some in an active way. And the latter does definitely apply to Isabella who has started a fanclub.

Like the social butterfly she is, Isabella told everyone about Fenris and Hawke.

It started with one of the student council members, Cassandra. She got to know the couple through Aveline and immediately fell into the depths of shipping-hell.

From that point on, "FenHawke" has quickly gained popularity.

Merrill happily supports Isabella in her endeavour, and so does Varric. They are, in fact, surprisingly busy with whatever project they are currently running.

As far as Fenris knows, Varric documents every single day of Hawke and his relationship, wrapping it all up into a slightly unrealistic, incredibly sappy package.

Isabella does fanart, and Merrill provides the school with handmade merchandise. The newest addition to the collection is a keychain which sells rapidly.

Additionally, fotos are made and sold as well. And Fenris could swear he has seen someone with a fan shirt.

 

 

He might not even be opposed to all this ruckus, if he was in fact dating Hawke.

 

 

"Maybe I should do a Valentine's Day special?" Varric wonders aloud, causing Hawke to flinch and Merrill to clap her tiny hands. 

Her nails are painted in pastel yellow, going disturbingly well with her large black, skull-themed sweater. Then again, Fenris has never met a pastel goth before.

"I could make chocolate," Merrill says. "Good idea, Daisy," Varric praises her. "I'll write something that fits the theme. We can make a discount for those who buy both!"

"This'll be fucking awesome!" Isabella agrees.

"Language," Merrill mildly reminds her.

"Just because I have the vocabulary of a well educated sailor, doesn't mean I'm not a lady," Isabella sassily responds, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Fenris looks at Hawke who looks at his feet and says nothing.

As expected.

 

 

Fenris is pissed off, and Hawke knows it. He must be, otherwise he wouldn't have this guilty look whenever he glances at Fenris.  
But he doesn't do anything.

Hawke's behaviour is completely unreasonable, and it irks Fenris to no end.

While he must admit to himself that he doesn't mind Hawke as much as he leads on, maybe even significantly less, Fenris would still like to choose himself with whom he enters any relationship at all.

Even if Hawke's friends mean well, it's not their place.

Hawke should say something. So far, he hasn't.

 

 

During lunchbreak, Fenris takes his time. He feels the need to be alone. Everyone has classes, so they leave one after another. Hawke seems a bit reluctant, yet follows their lead. "See you later," he says and bumps his fist into Fenris' shoulder.

When he suspects everyone is gone, Fenris looks up again, only to realise he was mistaken.

Merrill regards him with a patient smile. "You keep making puppy eyes," she informs him with her annoying, high-pitched voice.

Fenris attempts to silence Merrill with an intense death stare. Her mysterious necklace unfortunately looks like it rejects curses.

"I do not," Fenris says, bit it doesn't affect Merrill's knowing smile.

 

 

"Why do toasters have so many heat levels? I mean, have you ever tried to toast your toast on 6? It's completely black afterwards!" 

Hawke is trying to be his usual self. While Fenris has even come to like Hawkes mindless chatter in a very twisted way, he is currently very annoyed by it. 

With currently, he means for what must be weeks now.

"And I have heard that there are some people who use food as bookmarks! I don't know whether to be disgusted or inspired. I mean, if you could store snacks in your book, that'd be awesome, right? But not if you leave it there for, like, months..."

"Shut up."

Hawke flinches. Fenris is never calm when he's angry. Or he's never angry when he's not calm?

Hawke leaves Fenris alone for the rest of the way, wondering what he has done.

 

 

It's Valentine's Day. The FenHawke Fanclub is well prepared and awaits the average obsessed customer with a special limited edition, including a 8,000-words-oneshot, mildly inappropriate fanart on postcards and theme-fitting chocolate.

Cassandra is the first one to appear, hurriedly with a blush on her face, then quickly leaving again.

Other pupils assemble around their little, semi-legal booth and rip the goods out of the trio's hands.

Fenris observes the surreal scene with a mixture of wonder and horror.

"I have no idea what's going on," he states when Isabella heads in his direction.

"Don't worry, darling," she replies with a smirk. "You can thank us afterwards."

Fenris doesn't want to thank anyone for meddling with his own business. "This fanclub is unnecessary and senseless," he says, trying to get his point across for the umpteenth time.

Isabella just laughs and leaves. They don't take him seriously.

 

 

With spring, nature explodes, and so does Fenris' inner turmoil. It erupts unsuspectedly, without any warning, like a volcano seeking destruction.

They are on their way to school, Hawke and Fenris, like always. Snow covers the rooftops, and their breath is visible. Hawke delivers a monologue about the difference of tarts and pies, and for some reason, it feels like a punch in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fenris snaps at Hawke who has no idea what is going on.

"What?" Hawke splutters, completely oblivious to what his friend is refering to.

"This fanclub nonsense has been going on for months already, and you do nothing but ignore it!" Fenris accuses him.

It dawns on Hawke. "But you didn't say anything either, so I assumed-" He tries, only to be interrupted by Fenris.

"Maybe because they are *your* friends?!"

Fenris has gotten positively loud by now and positively angry. 'That proves my former thesis wrong,' Hawke thinks. He doesn't know how to respond.

"Yes," he finally says.  
"They are my friends, but they're also yours. You could have told them if something was bothering you."

Hawke means it. Fenris looks at him in surprise, then averts his eyes.

"You... You don't get it," he lamely conters and leaves his friend behind.

 

 

Hawke calls Varric. You can trust Varric, he knows what's up when it comes to relationship issues.

"I'm getting tired of your man-period," is the response he gets upon delivering a detailed report on what happened and why Fenris could possibly be angry with him.

Hawke feels slightly offended.

"Seriously," his best friend elaborates. "There is nothing to panic about! You seriously think Broody would talk to you if he didn't like you? If he puts up with your everyday shit, he'll survive this one as well."

"I suppose you're right," Hawke admits. "At least I know what has been bugging him."

Varric sighs. "It's kind of understandable that he wants to know your opinion on this whole thing, right?"

Hawke shrugs. "I suppose."

"And what is your opinion?" Varric investigates, though he probably knows the answer already. 

Hawke is sure his blush can be heard through the telephone speaker.  
"I don't mind it that much because I actually like him. Although it's kind of creepy to see everyone being so obsessed."

Varric hums in approval. "See, Hawke, that's why we're helping you. Plus the money, of course. But mainly helping you."

Hawke can't help but laugh. "Thanks, I guess."

"We've provided a basis," Varric continues. "If he wouldn't be interested in you at all, he would have made that clear by now. My guess is, he doesn't really want to make a move because he doesn't know what's going on in your head."

"So I gotta talk to him," Hawke concludes with a nervous face. "Holy cupcake, I suck at serious talks."

"No worries," Varric encourages him.   
Hawke almost believes it.

 

 

Hawke asks Fenris to meet up on Saturday. He brings Biscuit along so they can go on a walk through the park.

Honestly, Hawke's not quite sure if Fenris has guessed his intentions. He seems tense, maybe because Hawke is uncharacteristically quiet. 

Hawke allows himself to walk a kilometre before aprubtly spilling the beans.

"I am very sorry for what I did! I feel terrible and very, very guilty. You know, I was just really confused at first! And shocked. But then I got what you meant, and now I'm really miserable-"

Fenris calmly looks at Hawke and cooly responds "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. In any case, I don't meet the height requirement to ride your emotional roller-coaster."

Hawke's shoulders slump a bit. But as soon as he realises that Fenris has switched back to his usual sarcastic self, he straightens up again.

"The fanclub thing."

"I see."

No further remarks.  
It takes another kilometre for them to continue the conversation.

"I, uh- I wondered if you..." Hawke tries and fails. "I really don't know how to say this." He can feel his ears burning, so he trains his eyes on Biscuit who is happily jumping back and forth.

A quick side glance tells him that Fenris is doing the same. Which is rather relieving, because Hawke has no idea what he's doing.

"Neither do I," Fenris responds, his voice vague and a bit rough. Hawke's heart flutters as he tries to figure out the meaning behind this sentence.

A further silent kilometre.

"Do you," Hawke tries again. "Do you maybe want to, like... Meet up? Do stuff... Alone. Just the two of us."

"That is pretty much what we usually do."

"O-oh... Yeah. Right." Hawke can feel Biscuit slamming into his side. "I see." The loss of words tastes like defeat.

'Ironic,' he thinks as he watches Biscuit bumping into Fenris, demanding his attention. The Mabari is overjoyed and happily accepts Fenris' back rub.

Nothing happens afterwards. Hawke brings Fenris back home and that's it.

 

 

"If stupidity hurt, you would be in so much pain right now!" Isabella is furious because her otp constantly fucks up. Due to a lack of Fenris (he seems to be sick), she focuses all her anger on poor Garrett Hawke.

"Rest in peace, my friend," Anders helpfully adds. Everyone knows how seriously she takes her business.

"You were *this* close, and you freak out because of something that is not even necessarily a rejection?!"

"But it was a rejection," Hawke quietly disagrees. He's brokenhearted, without his usual enthusiasm and cheer. Instead, he aimlessly stares on the floor and looks completely tired and miserable.

Before Isabella can rip his head off, Merrill interrupts. "You must stay positive! He said that you two are usually meeting up alone already, yes? That could also mean that you have indirectly had many little dates already!"

Hawke doesn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

"Daisy's right," Varric amends. "I've told you and will tell you again that Broody likes you more than you think. So cheer up and make the best of it!"

"Come to speak of it..." Aveline has a thoughtful look on her face. "Someone needs to inform Fenris about his homework."

Isabella sneers at her. "Typically- no, wait. Wait! Oh my god, that's actually brilliant!" She interrupts herself when she realises that this would be an opportunity for Hawke to visit Fenris at home.

Merrill claps her hands and delightfully giggles. "I can smuggle some medicine from the medical room," Anders offers.

Hawke feels a bit better.

 

 

Armed with honework, cookies and a bag full of medication, Hawke is on his way to Fenris.

"Go! Carry on, my wayward son!" is what Isabella has told him. He has her wholehearted blessing. Giving up is no option anymore.

So he walks until he's facing the lion's den, also known as Fenris' home.

Suddenly, Hawke wonders if he's allowed to intrude this part of Fenris' privacy. He's never been her, anyway, and he assumes that Fenris either doesn't really care or doesn't want anyone to see.

'He's sick,' he tells himself. 'And he has to do his homework!'

He knocks. After a few moments of waiting, the door is opened by a surprisingly young man. Is that his father? He doesn't look older than thirty!

"Hello," the adult welcomes Hawke. "I assume you're one of Fenris' friends?"

Hawke nods with a dumbfounded expression.

"I'm Fenris' cousin, Mahanon Lavellan," the young man introduces himself.

"Hawke."

"I suspect you would like to come in?" Mahanon has a calm and gentle aura. It makes Hawke feel less dizzy.

"Yes," he answers. "I have his homework and some other stuff. Just wanted to drop it off here. I- I'd like to come in."

Mahanon seems amused at Hawke's outburst and steps aside to let him in.  
Hawke is very, very nervous. It feels like entering a sacred temple.

"Just go upstairs, you'll directly walk towards his room," Mahanon explains. "Would you like to drink something?"

"I, uh, don't know if Fenris wants me to stay that long," Hawke nervously replies. "I am positive he will be fine with you staying for a cup," Mahanon conters with a chuckle.

Hawke ends up with a hot chocolate in each hand, one for Fenris and one for himself. The bag is tugged under his arm.

Just as Mahanon has said, Hawke has no trouble finding the door to Fenris' room. With a deep sigh, Hawke braces himself and knocks (shush, don't ask how, it's Hawke's secret superpower). 'Alright,' he thinks. 'I got this.'

Hawke totally hasn't got this. Whatever *this* is, Hawke drops it, causing it to brutally crash on the floor. Fortunately not the cups in his hands, though.

Everything is over when he sees Fenris lying on his bed, burried in blankets, his nose red and his hair dishevelled. It's not exactly a nice thing to say, seeing as he's sick, but he looks very cute. So much, in fact, that Hawke inwardly dies a bit and squeaks with delight. Just inwardly, though.

"What are you doing here," Fenris asks. It nearly sounds like a statement. Maybe he is aware of Hawke's feelings?!

Forcefully casting his minor panic attack away, Hawke truthfully answers "I've got your homework. And medicine which Anders stole from the medical room and biscuits. And hot chocolate."

Rambling calms Hawke down.

Fenris considers his friend for a second, then waves his hand in a laissez-faire manner and replies "Alright, I understand. Sit down already."

Hawke obeys.

Fenris receives all the gifts with a neutral expression while Hawke tries not to die from hyperventilation.

"Thanks, I guess," Fenris says, not looking at him. Hawke's ears are burning. "No problem."

"I-"  
"We-"  
They start speaking at the same time. Hawke is immediately reminded of the night of his birthday party. Standing in the kitchen in the middle of the night was remarkably easier.

"I- I would like to start." Fenris seems cautious while formulating the sentence, carefully putting the words into order. Hawke nods.

"What you said at the park," he says. "I think it would be a good idea to meet up. Alone." Fenris looks at his hands. They are small compared to Hawke's, slender and with long fingers. Then he looks up again, meeting Hawke's eyes.

Their hands find each other.

Hawke's voice is hoarse with emotion when he promises "Just the two of us."


End file.
